epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wikidude135/Fanmade ERB: Jeff The Killer VS The Zodiac Killer
Here's my newest ERB. This is the first one i'm posting in 2020, and i hope we can look back on it next year and say "well, that was something." Epic Rap Battles of History! Jeff The Killer! VS! The Zodiac Killer! Begin! Jeff: Hello, there. I'm back, not like you could get rid of me. Honestly, It's a strange murderous bond that we Hold on to as we kill our way through everyone. May not be legal, but it sure is fun. Better hide your family because the Killer has arrived! Once you hear me spitting rhymes, ya better run for your lives! You can’t hope to face me. I’m out of your league. So make like a good boy, and go to sleep. Zodiac: Don't bother trying to diss the Zodiac. Or I'll shoot you and leave my mark. Watch your back. I’m a true killer that people could never forget. You only exist in some web page on the internet! I'm an expert criminal. Your rhymes are barely cynical. Mine, on the other hand, will kill you at their pinnacle! What's wrong Jeff? You're looking a bit pale. Oh wait, that you're normal face, you always look frail. Jeff: Go ahead, get mad. I’ll kill the ones that you love Then I'll rip apart you, unlike my dead dove. Stop already, you are just a disgrace. Take your medicine, aka, a shotgun to the face. Let's see...sketch shows you're bald and wear glasses. Based on your rapping, your brain must work slower than molasses. So hurry up, you're running out of time. If you could catch up, that would be sublime. Zodiac: Jeff, you're an emo little freak with a negative IQ. Heart broken so many times, what does it mean to you? You better stop while your behind, i'm the master of homicide. You should quit now, or at the very least do suidice. Now this is over, I think we both know who won. You aren't scary, wait, hold on. Nevermind. I’m not done. I got one more thing to say, although your fate is sealed. You know why i’m better? I never got revealed! But if you REALLY wanna know, my true identity is- (A little Tricycle rolling in can be heard.) Jigsaw Puppet: Hello, boys. I want to play a game. You’ll be lyrically murdered when Jigsaw steps up to rap. Snap your jaw clean off with a reverse bear trap! We'll see which killer is really more iller. The unknown, the creepypasta, or the king of horror thriller. So why don't I stitch your eyes and mouth, then we'll see. Gotta say, you're both starting to puzzle me. You'll be outmatched by Jigsaw's supremacy. As i have my victims to continue my legacy. Jeff: (HA!) S-sorry. It’s just, You’re a puppet! I don’t think you want to try and beef with us, so shut it! Zodiac: Yeah. Agreed. You have no answer. You think we’re gonna lose to a man who died from cancer? Jigsaw: No. I KNOW you’ll lose to this old man. Take your weak ass back to where you belong in San Fran. I'll throw you in a cell and put the key in a pit of used shots. Or maybe i'll shock you to death with a million watts. Jeff: Enough, you big wheeling, torture porn addict! You just put people in traps, why not just be sporadic? Zodiac: We'll clash rhymes every time like a Gemini. You'll be beaten by me so bad, your voice will just be a pig cry. Jigsaw: Neither of you scare me, why do you try? I'd give up if i were you, or you both will die. WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Jeff The Killer The Zodiac Killer Jigsaw Category:Blog posts